<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Interview by TheOverWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396267">The Interview</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld'>TheOverWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My sister is part of the Kpop Idol World?!?! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Yuki is so done with shoyo, kpop groups mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna (Yuki) gets invited to a radio show, where she is interviewed based on her life and how she got to where she is now. One of the hosts Kim Jae-Hao asks her if she knows about the MSBY Black Jackals and their newest member - Yuna answers truthfully for the first time in a long time.</p><p>or,</p><p>Yuna finally comes out any says it on Japanese Radio that she's Hinata Shoyo's elder sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Yuki | Yuna/Zhao Chanyeol | Zhan, Kim Jae-Hao | Jae/ Tan Xinyi | Tanyi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My sister is part of the Kpop Idol World?!?! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes im including two characters from [SNU RADIO]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[The camera in the studio turns on, A familiar song plays through the speakers as the camera pans toward the hosts - Kim Jae-Hao and Tan Xinyi]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Jae-Hao is wearing a pair of black converse, black jeans, a grey t-shirt and a jean jacket. Xinyi is wearing a pair of white converse, black distressed jeans, a grey-blue long sleeved turtle neck and a light brown overcoat.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Everyone, Welcome to A Quiet Place Radio! As usual we are your hosts, Jae-" "And Tanyi!" "On tonight's episode we will be talking with a friend of mine. She's a producer in the K-Music and J-Music Scene, An Ex-Volleyball player and an overall great dance coach - Its Yuna!!!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Yuna walks into the room, she bows to her two friends and then laughs at them, Her soft laugh fills the studio. Yuna is wearing a black dress shirt, black dress pants, a white cardigan and a pair of black dress shoes. Her hair is currently dyed a light pink and cut short. She stands at 5'8" (176 cm), while the other two stand at 5'9" and 5'10"]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Yuna sits down across from the two, placing a brown over the shoulder bag on the floor next to her]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Hello~" "Could you introduce yourself for our audience please?" "Oh alright. Hello Everyone, My names Yuna, I've been living in Korea for 7 years and I'm super excited to be here!" "Now Yuna - before we get into the nitty gritty bits of your life, could you tell everyone what you do for a living, if you are dating anyone, what you do in your spare time?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Yuna paused in thought, the camera on her sharpens ever so slightly before she speaks]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I work for several big name Korean Music companies, including there Japanese branches- where I produce music or backing tracks for various things. If I were to name a few - I'd say SM, BIGHIT, JYP and Stone. I am dating the backup dancer named ZHAN - who is one of the coaches at Osaka Studios - my dance company."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Tanyi nods and speaks] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Now lets get into the details. How about you share your life from start to most recently?" "What Tanyi means is, Share your life from childhood to now"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Yuna nods, understanding what they mean.]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I was born May 18th, 1993, in Sendai, Japan. When I was in 3 years old, My younger brother was born. By the time I entered elementary school, Mum was pretty surprised with how much energy he had as a kid. Then I joined the school's volleyball team in middle school, where we got pretty far and I thought it'd be something to make a career out of. When I entered high school, my younger sister was born. My brother had entered middle school and was finding his place - He started playing volleyball too - although he saw the 'Little Giant' play on TV and wanted to be him."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Yuna's eyes started to water, She looked happy but something was off]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I joined Karasuno's Volleyball team during my first year and played well all the way till my last year. I was a setter, although I liked to play Wing Spiker when giving the other setters on the team a chance to be Setter. During the last game - We had gotten so close to nationals. Our last set was doing great, but then it happened. I was on my way down from an amazing toss to the spiker - who scored us a point and then as soon as I landed my knee dislocated, ended up breaking my ankle too. I was carried off the court, The game had ended moments later - we lost 24-15. At the hospital I was told that a career in volleyball probably wouldn't happen."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Yuna let some tears fall, She reached for her bag and pulled out a  black water bottle - which said "FLY" - she took a big sip from it before continuing]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"During all this time playing volleyball and passing my classes - I had started making music. Before that game I had sent my music to YG, which at the time had auditions open in Asia and they were looking for trainees and producers. A few of my back vocals made it into AKB songs - as I was working part time with them, getting experience and what not. I had gotten a call from YG two days after my right leg had been placed in a cast. I was told that they linked my music and wanted me to come to Korea in 3 weeks to meet with them and make some more music for a month - training me so to speak."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Tanyi and Jae-Hao leaned forwards a little - as if asking "you accepted it right?"]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So I told them I'd come but they'd need to pay for my plane ticket, and that my right leg was in a cast. They brushed it off and told me that they'd work out the ticket and any extra travel costs- as well as a place to stay. I had told my brother, sister and Mum that I'd be off to Korea for a month or two, that I'd be back soon and that I'd be making a name for myself. Chanyeol - My younger brother didn't want me to go but told me to stay safe and call often, Natsu - My little sister was about 8 years old she didn't really understand but told me to stay safe. I packed up most of my room, leaving a bunch still there and then flew out to Korea. I remember being so happy that I didn't need to take Korean lessons as Mum had taught me while I was in elementary and middle school, after that I self studied." "Wow, that must have been a whirlwind of emotions when you left." "It certainly was"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Tanyi pulled up a live chat and nodded towards the staff] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well we are going to head out for a quick break and then we will be back with the second part of Yuna's Story!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[The camera turned off, an ad appearing as well as some 'words from our sponsors']</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. AQPR with Jae and Tanyi. Feat Yuna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second part of Yuna's story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[The camera in the studio turns on again, The two hosts - Kim Jae-Hao and Tan Xinyi are sitting across from Yuna]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Everyone, Welcome back to A Quiet Place Radio! As usual we are your hosts, Jae-" "And Tanyi!" "On tonight's episode we have been talking with Yuna, who is one of our good friends and a dance company owner!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Yuna bows from her seat and re-introduces herself]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Everyone, My names Yuna, I work for some big name companies in Korea and I'm happy to be here!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Yuna looks towards Jae and Tanyi]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Now before we get back into the story we are going to read off a few questions we got in our live chat - Jae could you do the honors?" "Sure. this question comes from 'H.Natsu10' they ask 'Yuna have you ever felt lost as to what you are doing with you life? I would have asked my big sister but she's not here.' Thank you for asking H.Natsu10-san"</p><p>"Well, Natsu10-san, I have. When I broke my my ankle and messed up my knee I wasn't sure what to do. My brother and mother were really worried about me for a bit - pretty sure I cried everyday. When I got that call - I knew this was the one and only chance I'd get to do something I love and I took it. I feel lost every once in a while - especially when I'm working day in day out on back vocals or ost's for TV or Film."</p><p>"Our next question comes from BSS.DK-san, They are asking 'What one place do you have bad memories with? and If I may ask - What are the bad memories?' Thank you for your question BSS.DK-San, Yuna?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Yuna breathed out a deep sigh, Her face went from a sincere smile to a look of confusion, anger and sadness]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"This is a question i've only answered once before, and the answer will be the same. YG Entertainment. You may be asking yourself - 'why? How could the Company that brought you into music be the worst place for you?'. I helped the boys with Flower Road, I saw 2NE1 disband, I watched as BIGBANG's relationship became strained- I watched Riri fall away, I watched him fall. Every time I've entered YG, its to empty out my studio. The most that's left there is my name on the door, A picture with all of us - 2NE1, BIGBANG and I, and A singular book.  I actually haven't been there since kwonie got out of the military. If that answers your question DK"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Jae and Xinyi laugh, Yuna soon following after. The three collectively take a large sip of water before continuing]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Alright - How about we get back to the story and continue questions later?" "I'm good with that" "Alright - Now you left off with flying to Korea" "Right"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Yuna takes out her phone, reads a message, laughs and then continues her story]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So after I arrived in Korea, There was a car waiting to pick me up as well as one of the staff from YG. They brought me to the studio and showed me the studio that i'd be working in for the next month or two - It ended up being my forever office. I had gotten to work on some songs that I was already working on. I remember being brought down to meet the groups - BigBang, 2NE1, Epik-High,  and the soloists. I was brought to my first apartment which was a 20 minute walk from the studio and it was a relatively large apartment for one person."</p><p>"Oh - by the way I still have that apartment - I mainly use it when I need to be in that area or I rent it to my brothers friends when they visit. Anyways - I worked solely at YG for two years and then JYP called me and asked if I'd like to work with them on a project of theirs - which later was GOT7 - in 2012. I was now working for two companies and less than 3 months later I started working at SM. SM hired me to work with EXO, SHINee and a project group of theirs as well as to make OST's for them. The project group was NCT, I had met them a few times before but I was mainly around SHINee."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Yuna took another sip of water before speaking again]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I guess I was working with the 'Big Three' from 2012 till about early 2015, which is when I was was introduced to Seventeen and BTS. Who I started working with in late 2015. Come early 2016 and I'm working with NCT. From about 2010 till 2017 I didn't really visit my family much, as I was very busy with comebacks, backing tracks, osts and other stuff. Oh! around the time I met BTS - who had recently released 'Forever Young', I met ZHAN, who is my boyfriend, and we've been dating since. The rest of my life is online and on the web so you'll be able to find it there"</p><p>"Sometime mid 2011 I went back to Japan to watch my brothers Volleyball tournament - The National Spring Tournament. They got pretty far and then, my brother collapsed - I had a panic attack while I was watching, He was lucky that it was just a fever. Over the next few years I would go watch his games live, till about his 3rd year - 2013 - I stopped going as I was just too busy. I'd watch it all afterwards but it wasn't the same...come 2015 he goes off to Rio - Brazil, to learn Beach Volleyball. I didn't watch any of those games, not until 2016, which is when he was actually on tv. Since 2017 hes been back in Japan."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Tanyi looks to Jae who asks Yuna A Question]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So Yuna would you know anything about the current Volleyball teams?" "I do, Why?" "Well We got a comment to ask you about the MSBY Black Jackals - As one fan thinks that you might know something about them" "Oh?" "They asked if you know the new member?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[There was a pause, A small smile fell upon her face, as though she had thought of something nostalgic]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I do actually, the newest member on the MSBY Black Jackals that is. I've known him all my life, just as he's known me" "What do you mean Yuna?" "Well I've told a partial lie to the world. My Korean name may be Im YuHa, as my brothers is Im Chanyeol, but I was born in Japan with a Japanese name, Japanese friends and Japanese family."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[The whole studio had gone quiet, even the recording staff behind the scenes]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"My birth name is Hinata Yuki, Elder sister of Hinata Shoyo of the MSBY Black Jackals and Hinata Natsu of Karasuno High School. My 'stage name' came from the Y, U, of Yuki and the N,A, of Hinata, making me Yuna. I've kept my home life private for many many years, but It's time. Shoyo is already dealing with the media, while Natsu is not - So I ask all media sites to <strong>Leave My Sister Alone</strong>. Otherwise you will find yourself without a job."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[The livestream chat went crazy and Yuna's phone, as well as Jae's and Tanyi's began to blow up. Yuna is Hinata Yuki - The Producer of so many ost's for companies, Yuna is Yuki, the girl who broke her ankle and dislocated her knee in the beginning of her last tournament in high school.  The Unknown 'Orange Haired Goddess' who was injured all those years ago was back - And she had been hiding right under their noses]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"That's all the time we have for tonight everyone, This was A Quiet Place Radio with Kim Jae-Hao-" "and Tan Xinyi" "Good night everyone!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you'd like to see more of Yuna and her interactions with Shoyo, please comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>